BlackLight Encounters
by Dragonskyt
Summary: One-shot; Alex was banished from staying with Dana for the night and he ended up at a very haunted building. Prototype X Grave Encounters Crossover!


Blacklight Encounters

He is fearless…

He is strong…

He is intelligent…

He is homeless…

And that's why Zeus, A.K.A; Alex Mercer stood in front of this abandoned building. He consume some poor schmuck and use his or her money to give himself entry into an hotel, ranging from 1 to five stars, but there was one problem.

He had made a promise. A promise with the only being on this planet that could crush him. The only creature that he truly feared. The only thing that could make him switch from a bloody rampage to a docile puppy.

His sister; Dana Mercer.

It was his fault really. He should have known better than to eat that one guy. Turns out he had connections with Blackwatch and they immediately figured out his location thanks to an very impressive off screen plot hole.

And now he had to pay the prize after weeks of running around with Dana, by having to find his own place to stay _without_ eating anyone innocent.

Of course his first thought was to find the nearest lowlife in the neighborhood, but apparently the cops cleaned out the city good. No criminal in sight, all behind bars and even they were just drunks and petty muggers. Compared to serial killers and tyrants, those guys are fast food compared to caviar and century old wine.

Thus he had to make due with an abandoned building, not wanting to risk himself by breaking and entry, which would make him resort to a late night snack, which Dana would find out somehow, thus making the next punishment harsher than the last.

He didn't actually need any sleep, but Dana insisted on him having to act as humane as possible, even though he was 100% virus, made out of pure biomass. So that's why he had to tape record himself while he slept, so he had evidence of his conviction to uphold her demands.

He did anything for her... she was all he had left of his humanity.

Shaking his head, he cleared it of the cobwebs and made his move to the entrance.

It was a big dark green wooden door, graffiti sprayed upon it with the text; _Death Awaits_. It had been locked up by thick chains, which Alex easily crushed between his fingers, making it clatter on the ground, cold steel touching hard stone.

Behind the door was another door, which Alex found a bit odd, but knew wasn't unusual with these old buildings. Opening that door with ease, mostly thanks to the fact that this one wasn't chained up, he entered a large lobby.

The building was dark, very dark. There was no light, even the emergency exit lights didn't have a speck of electricity flowing through them. However thanks to his own night vision eyes and if needed, infra red vision, he had no trouble at all seeing what he needed to see.

What he saw was tape plastered across the door entryways. Plastic covering hanging from the ceiling like spider webs and a lot of junk. Junk he could possibly trip on if he was careless, which he would not do as he was not careless.

He is Alex Mercer. The Blacklight Virus. Monster of Manhattan. Killer amongst murderers. Number one Terrorist of the States.

He was not careless at all!

Junk simply laid around at the location at the wrong time.

So, he kicked some rubble away, making it bounce off into the hallway with a satisfactory echo.

Now all he had to do was look for a fine spot to lay down and act like he was asleep.

=0=0=0=

He passed several rooms, all very disturbing to say the least. He probably should have investigated his possible refuge of the night, but time wasn't on his side and he simply searched for the nearest empty building in the area. It didn't take long for him to figure out this was a psychiatric ward of the old days. The days when such people got tortured by inhumane experiments, hoping to figure out what was wrong with them. Unfortunately for them, such experiments usually turned out to be fatal and it wouldn't be surprising for Alex if he found a graveyard nearby.

He passed an area, filled with open doors that led into small rooms for the patients to sleep in. This was followed by an bathing area which reeked of blood, most of it coming from a small bathtub. After that, he somehow made his way into a long corridor filled with pipes. Finally entering a room stuffed with medical equipment and the like. In the corner he could see several books about the mind and science, all outdated of course, but still worth a lot because of its age.

In the back he could see an… an altar? Curious, Alex moved closer and came face to face with a very gothic style altar, complete with bone head and candles. The candles are not burning, but still Alex didn't know what to say about it except for; Disturbed.

As a man of science (and virus) he believed in facts. Chemistry, physics, biology and all the other subjects surrounding science.

Magic and black arts… he only had little knowledge about them thanks to several scientists, soldiers and civilians having some memories about the stuff, but all of them came to the same conclusion.

It was utter bogus.

So why was there a black magic altar in a psychiatric ward?

Alex shrugged it off. It may be from some children that came here once in a while, breaking entry just like he did. Besides, he had seen weirder stuff. Nothing beats having to fight a gigantic monster made out of flesh, guts and other nasty biological stuff.

Deciding, this was one of the better spot to lay down and take a nap, he hung the camera on the wall and position himself in the center before laying down. All he could hope for was that this night ended quickly and then joke around with his sister again.

=0=0=0=

Ok who is that?

Alex had been trying to get into a state of meditation for over an hour by now and every time he came close, he could swear he heard something move. It came from upstairs, that's for sure. Sometimes he swore it came from the ventilation shafts above him, but no human with a sane mind would go in there. Even he had some issues going in there, mostly because of the lack of space, but also because he had a small fear of tight spaces.

Centuries of memories of scientists working with viruses in bottles works like that.

Eventually he gave up, he was going to figure out who kept him awake and then decide if it was going to be worth the trouble of consuming or not.

Removing the camera from the wall, he walked to the door and left the room, unaware of the shadow behind him following.

=0=0=0=

The ward was big…

It was huge…

How does anyone ever figure out how to move through these corridors?

Alex didn't know and probably would never know until he ate of the staff that worked here years ago, so he never gave it much thought.

What did gave him much thought was the fact that he had spend an entire hour walking around, hearing stuff around him and never figuring out who is making that noise. He is currently this close to breaking his temper and smashing the walls around him, at least that's what he was going to do, but then the heard something familiar.

A child's voice.

''_**Hmmm, hm, hmmm, hnnn…''**_

The voice was female, she was humming an unfamiliar tone, probably self made. Alex moved closer, turning around the corner and saw her sitting on a bed, combing her long black hair. She was dirty, her hospital gown filled with specks of mud and filled with tears.

''_**Hello… I am Katherine...What's your name?''**_

Her voice sounded wrong somehow. As if it was an echo, yet still it came out of her mind.

A normal person would be scared. Hell, a normal person would know something was wrong the moment they entered the building, but Alex was neither and he sure as hell wasn't going to let the person causing him to break concentration go that easily.

''Hey you…'' He started to growl out, making her look at him with a slight hint of curiosity.

''Are you the one whose making all this noise?'' He asked her, still using his rough voice.

She didn't answer and kept looking at him, making even him feel a bit awkward and then hell broke loose. Her face twisted, her mouth became a black hole, just like her eyes. She started to float, screaming in a demonic fashion and went towards him.

She went for his throat, moving her little arms to grab his and push him on the ground so she could finish her goal, but unexpected force met her face and she was slammed on the ground instead.

Said unexpected force turned out to be an arm, a very dark, black muscular arm made out of tendrils of flesh.

Alex went on instinct, acting as if a hunter got him and slammed the back of her head into the floor, followed by his fist in her face, and another, and another until her whole face was but a smear on the ground.

Her body went limb, no longer having the function it was supposed to fulfill and turned into dust.

Alex had only one thing to say.

''What the fuck…''

=0=0=0=

It didn't take him long to figure out he was locked inside. All the emergency exits were gone, same with the roof access and the front door simply led into another hallway.

He was pissed…

Not scared, but furious…

He hated being locked up, he hated being used and most of all, he hated not knowing what was going on.

Twice more did something try to attack him, twice more did he kill something, twice more did they explode in dust.

The first was a creature that walked on the ceiling, blood falling from his mouth like a fountain, but after the battle it was all gone. Not even a little bit of biomass left and he assumed it turned into dust just like the creature itself.

The second was this huge giant. It literally smashed through the concrete with ease, but it didn't withstand his claws. He cut through it like a warm knife through a block of butter, feeling no resistance at all.

And now… now Alex was pissed.

Like a madman, he ran through the hallways, his face contorted into something one can only describe as furious. His whole body was covered in the reflecting black material that offered complete protection against all possible harm. Not even tank missiles managed to penetrate this defensive form.

Whatever controlled these creatures obviously had it for him, he met more along the way, which resulted him in blasting them against the wall with brute force. Most exploded into dust after such an encounter, but the more resilient ones took a trip across the walls with their face pushed hard with the black hand of Alex Mercer.

And what did he discover…

Where normal holes are supposed to be, where the other side should be plain visible was now another part of the asylum. It broke the laws of physics and as a scientist Alex could only call it blasphemous. No longer caring if the building was going to collapse, he ran, sprinted and brutally forced himself through the walls, occasionally falling down from great heights as if whatever entity controlled the building tried to kill him with gravity. However, it only formed more holes in the building as Alex weighted more than the average human and his armored form easily smashed through any floor he landed upon.

This went on for countless minutes and it seems the entity gave upon sending foot soldiers all together. In fact, it seemed as if the entity gave up altogether.

With a final fall from the ceiling after breaking yet another wall, Alex landed exactly where he began; the lobby. And surprise, surprise, there was someone there.

It turned out to be a human. A very dirty human, his hair long and obviously malnourished. He looked at him with a very scared expression, no doubt because of Alex his carapace armor.

''Y-you! It f-f-fears y-you! You, open door, open door!'' He spoke with a rough voice, which Alex could only assume hasn't been used for a very long time.

Shifting back in his normal form, making the man fall back against a wall due to fright, he chose to do just that and went to the front door, opened it and… came face to face with a gigantic vortex.

It tried to suck him in, that much was obvious, but again one should be reminded that Alex weighted more than the average person and sucking people up using suction was not a very effective way anyway.

Alex, feeling betrayed did the only thing he felt was right at the moment. He made a move to the homeless guy and mercilessly pierced his chest with his stretched out hand. The combo was finished with the satisfactory moment of the victim looking at him with his last moments of life, continued with breaking down in a lot of biomass which was absorbed by the living virus.

And then Alex knew.

He gained the information.

He saw what has happened here before.

He learned about this place.

Lance Preston became him.

The vortex was still doing its futile attempt to absorb him, but Alex didn't care. In fact he made his move towards the vortex, a grim smile on his face. He didn't know if this was one of his worst or one of his best ideas, but the only way to end this was to go right to the center of it all.

''This is going to be one for the books…''

And he jumped in.

=0=0=0=

Dana was relaxing on her couch after a delightful night without her brother. Not that she hated him or anything, but sometimes he got on her nerves by him just being him. She knew it wasn't his fault, as he was no longer a human and no longer had a human perception of the world, but the least he could have was a little more tact.

So now she was lounging on a couch, a healthy breakfast on her thighs and a big TV screen in front of her face. It was currently showing the news, something she was never going to miss as any clue that could lead to Alex could be both her and his death.

Nothing important was announced however and she finished her meal with the grace that came with her age. Just as she placed her plate upon the counter, a nock came to her door. Must be Alex, but even so she grabbed her pistol from her bag and carefully walked to the door, peeking through the sight hole that was engraved in the door.

It was Alex, but he looked a bit odd.

Even so, she knew it was safe. No one was going to disguise himself as the number one terrorist in the States, just to mess with her.

Opening the door, she came face to face with her brother and he looked rather… distraught if she could say so herself. He wasn't tired, nor did he look weak, but he had this aura of… confusion surrounding him.

''Alex…is something wrong?'' She asked her viral protector.

Staying quiet for a while, it took him a moment before he answered.

''I… I am not sure. I think... I believe I ate a Demon…'' He answered with a serious tone.

=0=0=0=

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah this is what popped up after seeing both Grave Encounter 1 and 2. I assume a Demon was behind everything, but feel free to say otherwise if you think that for example that Psychotic Doctor was the one and true mastermind.**

**I always had these funny thoughts when I watch Horror Movies. What would … Do? Well this time I wondered what Alex might do when he conveniently entered the building. Suffice to say, I very much doubt anything could kill him, especially at the level that was thrown at the children. **

**I couldn't write a fic about just any horror though. I am very sure most Horror films containing Alex would end up like this; Alex + Horror Monster = Late Night Snack**


End file.
